


【暗灵/暗月之剑】教枪想怎么没能拉到这个壮丁

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: ao3存档。题目和内容无关。菜鸡暗月条子被嫌弃的一生（暗月之剑风评剧烈被害）。暗灵♂，火主♂，暗月之剑♀；R18；有暴力描写，写的很水。鸽了很久，主要是不写完就不想写别的所以强迫自己水完了（？）作者也许有强烈的火主/暗灵梦女倾向，慎看。有条子等不正经
Relationships: Dark Spirit/Blade of the Darkmoon
Kudos: 4





	【暗灵/暗月之剑】教枪想怎么没能拉到这个壮丁

暗月的灰烬在看到火主的那一刻就知道自己要干什么了。那时火主踩着刚咽气的暗灵的尸体，看了看从走廊另一头一路跑过来的暗月，在暗灵消失前割下耳朵随手丢给灰烬，灰烬没接住，血淋淋的耳朵掉在地上，很快被急切地捡起来。灰烬捧着这只耳朵小心地道谢，她还没回到自己的世界，证明这里还有一个暗灵，可能在低处的沼泽找火主，也可能在市街守株待兔，而她想要的是跟着这个火主杀人。暗月讨好地看着火主，努力用眼神传达自己虽然很废但希望跟着混吃混喝的愿望，为此她可以支付一点报酬。她慢慢靠近火主，火主微微偏了偏头，他一身厚实铠甲，她看不到头盔下的脸是什么表情。灰烬心里没底，她遇到的火主常有干完她后依然把她丢给暗灵自己逃跑的类型，面对那些暗灵她很少能赢。她不知道这个火主是不是那样的人，但他很强，值得她试一下。  
她跪下来，左手搭在腿甲边，右手围了个圈放在自己张开的嘴巴前，伸出一点舌头，“我可以给你口一发”，她无声地比划出这个下流的动作。  
同阵营的灰烬之间经常不拒绝这样的邀请，但火主低头看了看她，用力一脚踹在她胸口，把暗月踹倒在地上，收脚前还用靴底碾了碾她的胸口。暗月被踹得倒在地上咳嗽了好几下，感觉肺里的空气都被挤出来了，她咳得眼圈发红，但还尽量麻利地从地上爬起来，不挡住火主出门的路。火主看着暗月夹着尾巴绕到自己背后，风帽遮着的脸看不到表情但低头的样子非常卑微，然而一幅打定主意要跟着自己的样子。他熟悉这种行为，那些弱的要死还想要学暗月奇迹的灰烬条子不是在战斗里拉后腿就是出卖自己身体，无论哪种都令火主不屑，尤其是连衣服都不好好穿的。火主不是不愿意和别人做爱，他和不少仅有一面之缘的灰烬在洛斯里克城角落或者躲避风雪的雪原山洞里抚慰过彼此的身体，在垂死的世界里抓紧一切机会感受其他人的联系。环印城其实非常合适，前王室的太阳王留给幺女的城市极尽美好可爱，与世隔绝地遍地开满芳草和白花，又充满了不好对付的敌人，不同世界的灰烬都热爱在这里交易。  
“但谁要不好用的便宜货。”  
他穿过走廊，身后暗月的脚步声没有因为他的嫌弃而停顿。走廊里横七竖八地堆着游魂的尸体，但门外还有环印骑士在巡逻。火主回头看了看暗月，对方心虚地低了低头，又麻利举起剑凑过来，但停在火主身侧仿佛在等他一起。火主想都没想地又给了她一脚，在对方差点失去平衡时拽着风帽连推带搡按到前面，好像在赶一条不要脸的野狗。条子连被踹得狠的地方都不敢揉一下，瘪着嘴角去找环印骑士，在艰难地耗了两个血瓶后她终于把环印骑士杀掉了，裙子上全是在地上打滚时沾到的草屑，太丢人了，她已经开始害怕这个火主了，但下面还有一个环印骑士，也许火主看到她主动去干掉那个会比较开心……暗月之剑是这样的消耗品没错的。  
难得的诚心让她奇迹般地没在长枪环骑手下落命，条子站在环骑的尸体旁欣喜地抬头看台阶上的火主，火主没理会她，径直向门外走去，但门外传来的蛤兰德骑士沉重的脚步声让他停住了。  
当然还是暗月的灰烬引来的，上一秒她还在亚诺尔隆德捅银骑士，下一秒贴着蛤兰德被召唤出来，欺软怕硬的灰烬连滚带爬躲过骑士接连下砸的大曲刀，顺着察觉敌意的方向使劲往篝火逃，一路上的环骑圣职一个也没管，除了走廊里的游魂还是要清一下，毕竟不能被游魂追到火主脸前。  
灰烬以为门外的蛤兰德火主又要她去打，绝望地想几秒钟后她又要回去见银骑士了。但火主等骑士们向下走去的时候把她扯出来，动作仍然粗暴但最后一下把她推往台阶上方，自己往低处走去，看起来完全没指望自己的样子，灰烬有点开心地往他给的反方向跑去，她记得有个蛤兰德会躲在角落里，从上面可以正好跳到它头上。  
她骑在巨大骑士一团污黑的脖颈处把剑插进去用力地搅动，黑色的深渊状物质一股一股喷出来，沾在她腿甲没有覆盖到的裸露的大腿内侧，过多的液体顺着腿往下流。蛤兰德发出怒吼，把她甩下自己的身体，抡起刀要把这个不久前逃跑的灰烬切个稀碎，灰烬把剑从下而上插进它膨胀的肚子，夺走它最后一点生命，又在呼啸的风声里转身砍死跳起来的游魂，世界终于安静下来。  
灰烬喘着气，扶着墙撑了几秒，想下去找火主，但下身沾染了深渊的地方开始传来异样。深渊的液体不仅渗进腿甲里，兜裆布的部分也被浸湿了，冰凉潮湿的感觉渗进她的肉穴，好像发情时流出来的水，但那些液体仿佛有意识一样逆着重力往体内流。她惊恐地发现身体本能地软了下来，小腹下面聚起一团酥麻的感觉，灰烬后退几步缩进角落里，下面传来战斗开始的声音，而她只能祈祷火主别往上面看。她努力把自己贴进隐秘的墙根，坐着曲起双腿，想把这股欲望尽快发泄出去。灰烬闭着眼，想起曾经从聚集地最高的篝火往下跳，奴隶骑士向下指的影子一闪而过，柔软的雪一样的沙子让她坠落后安然无恙。倾斜的坡道往下，深蓝色的人形一个个从地下现身，细长的胳膊支起身体，聚集着向她爬过来，她不跑不躲，脸因为恐惧和期待变得滚烫。一只濡湿人形爬到了她身边，抓住了她的小腿，随后把她下半身一把拉进地下。  
那时候的放纵终于给了她报应，不分场合发情的身体拖累着她，让她在别人的世界里失去战斗的能力。她把手指伸进湿漉漉的肉穴里慢慢地抽插，呼吸颤颤巍巍，一点扩张的感觉就让酸麻的快感更明显了，但还不够，她加快了一点速度，焦急地把两根手指都插进阴道里搅动，按住阴蒂揉动时腰身不自觉地往上挺，液体被翻搅的响声从肉道里咕叽咕叽地传出来，她听得满脸通红，渴望尽快高潮结束这一切。  
但灰烬快感堆积的临界点被猛烈的撞击和疼痛打断，像她刚才跳杀蛤兰德一样，暗灵把她压在身下，锋利的匕首捅穿了她的身体，拔起来又插进去，反反复复，每下都带出飞溅的血花。灰烬惨叫了两声就疼得发不出声音了，张着嘴无声地哀嚎。她的手被别扭地压在身下，指尖还沾着淫水和深渊液体。那几下还不够让她死，但她站不起来也不想去反抗了。  
暗灵一直捅到精力用尽时才停下，发现条子完全没有要反抗的意思，只是痛苦地小声呜咽。你不想杀我吗，暗灵边问边把条子的头扳起来，匕首插进松开的牙齿间准备进行割舌。刀锋切进舌面时灰烬用力地、含糊地说了句什么，暗灵停了下来，。  
他站起身时把灰烬也粗鲁地拽起来，灰烬勉强走了几步就跌倒在地上，被暗灵揪着风帽拖到宽阔的台阶中央。暗灵把匕首深深地插进灰烬的口中，用拳头代替，一下下抡在伤口皮开肉绽的地方，灰烬的上衣在刚才几乎被划烂了后背的布料，暗灵几下扯开剩余的部分，虽然背后已经血肉模糊但正面还能从血迹里辨认出小而柔软的乳房。他揉捏着那对胸乳，在市街上这么羞辱一个暗月让他感觉还不错，他解开腰带，操进暗月主动邀请他进入的肉穴。一汪水液立刻被挤了出来，极度湿滑的屄肉热热地裹着他的阴茎，让他插了几下就勃起到最硬的程度。他掐着暗月的腰猛烈地抽插，仿佛在当街教训不顺从的情人，插爽了就甩她一耳光，差点被自己的匕首划到手后暗灵改为抽打她的额角，打得她满脸是血，挨一下就挤出一声细微软弱的哭腔，裹着阴茎的花穴反而吸得更卖力了。  
在凌虐般的交媾中灰烬无声地高潮了，明明是被暗灵折磨，她却得到了几乎不曾体会过的快感，全身都控制不住地抽搐，痉挛的阴道挤压着暗灵的阴茎，差点让暗灵也当场射精。暗灵忍了忍，缓慢而深入地顶了几下，抬头看到火主抱着手臂站在远处。  
我要把你的小朋友干死了，他放浪地叫着，晃动匕首彻底割断了灰烬舌头的下半截。你想的话一会儿我可以去干你。  
火主在暗灵看不到的头盔下笑了出来，他鼓了鼓掌，放松地蹲下来开始观看这场色情秀。暗灵放任自己沉浸在下半身的快感里，很快射进暗月身体里，他享受了一会儿高潮的余韵，把暗月半死不活的身体丢在原地，穿好裤子，像模像样地去找同样欢迎他的火之宿主。

-END-


End file.
